Bombenstimmung
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine Serie von Bombenanschlägen erschüttert Tokyo und hält Polizei und Bevölkerung in Atem. Und Shinichi hat alle Hände voll zu tun, Familie und Beruf unter einen Hut zu bringen...


_**Bombenstimmung**_

**Kapitel 1: ****Explosive Zeiten**

_Angst ist die grösste Schwäche der Menschheit. Aber auch ihr grösster Verbündeter._

Ein uraltes Sprichwort, aber trotzdem wahr und in Zeiten wie diesen sogar hochaktuell.

Das Team, das aus zwei Personen bestand und gerade kriechend auf dem Weg zur im Lüftungsschacht einer Bank deponierten Bombe war, dachte nicht daran. Der Mann und die Frau hatten ganz anderes im Kopf, sowieso dann, als die gesuchte Bombe endlich in Sichtweite kam.

"Der Kerl meint es ernst, er hat die Bombe direkt neben Hauptpfeiler plaziert", sagte der Mann und stöhnte. "Der will wohl das ganze Gebäude in die Luft sprengen."

"Unser Job ist es, genau das zu verhindern", erwiderte die Frau zuversichtlich und kroch die letzten Meter zum Sprengsatz. "Fangen wir doch am besten gleich mit den Relais an."

Der Mann folgte ihr, kauerte sich neben seine Kollegin und machte sich bereit, während sie die Anzeige ihres Messgerätes, das ihr anzeigte, welche Drähte Strom führten und welche nicht, aufmerksam beobachtete.

"Okay, ich bin soweit."

Die Frau atmete tief durch.

"Der blaue Draht ist kalt, der braune ist heiss. Schneide den Braunen durch."

Als der Mann ihren Worten Taten folgen lassen und das erste Kabel durchschneiden wollte, zitterte seine Hand so stark, dass er unterbrechen musste.

"Es kribbelt!"

Seine Teamkollegin lächelte.

"Schüttle sie, dann geht es gleich viel besser."

"Ich weiss."

Eine Minute später war das Kabel gekappt und das Team machte sich am Zeitzünder zu schaffen.

Während die Frau weiterhin die Anzeige im Auge behielt, zog ihr Kollege langsam und ganz vorsichtig ein zylinderähnliches Teilstück der Bombe aus ihrer Halterung. Darin befand sich eine Spule, die schon die ganze Zeit über rotierte.

Kaum hatte der Mann einen näheren Blick darauf geworfen, knurrte er.

"Der Kerl hat zwei Hauptkreise installiert."

"Kapp die Null-Leitung, und dann versuch es mit einer Brücke", riet die Frau, und der Mann nickte.

"Gemacht. Ich schalte die Uhr ab. Jetzt."

Er kappte den entsprechenden Draht, daraufhin hörte die Spule auf zu rotieren. Das Team sah sich an.

"Scheint tot zu sein."

"Jetzt das Strom führende Kabel, los."

Die Uhr blieb bei 15 Minuten und 15 Sekunden stehen, daraufhin überprüfte die Frau die Anzeige ihres Apparats.

"Laut Messgerät sind alle Stromkreise lahm gelegt. Das Ding müsste ausgeschaltet sein."

Der Mann lachte.

"Wir haben es geschafft!"

Die Freude und Erleichterung der beiden war gross, sie dachten schon, es hinter sich zu haben, doch dann meldete sich ihr Chef zu Wort, mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit über per Funk in Verbindung gestanden hatten.

"Nicht so voreilig, meine Herrschaften. Was ist mit dem Taktgeber?"

"Ist sauber", antwortete der Mann.

"Geht zur Sicherheit die Checkliste durch, nicht dass Sie etwas übersehen haben."

"Haben wir gemacht, das Ding ist tot", antwortete die Frau. "Wir haben die Bombe entschärft."

Der Mann grinste seine Kollegin an.

"Heute Abend gehen wir mal so richtig feiern, einverstanden?"

"Aber immer!", freute sie sich, als ihr Blick plötzlich auf die Zeitanzeige der Bombe fiel.

Der Zeitzünder hatte sich aktiviert, die Spule rotierte wieder.

"Oh mein Gott", murmelte sie geschockt und spürte, wie die Atmosphäre nun zum Zerreissen gespannt war. "Wie kann das sein?"

"Was ist?", fragte ihr Kollege ahnungslos, und sie deutete auf die Anzeige.

"Der Zeitzünder spielt verrückt, die Uhr läuft wieder."

"Was zeigt das Gerät?"

"Die Stromkreise haben Saft."

"Aber... was ist denn jetzt los?"

In diesem Augenblick zeigte die Uhr kurz 99:99 an, dann begann sie schnell rückwärts zu laufen.

"Das kann doch nicht-!"

Voller Panik starrte die Frau auf die Bombe und wünschte sich, an einem ganz anderen Ort zu sein. Ihr Kollege hatte denselben Gedanken, doch er verdrängte ihn schnell aus dem Kopf.

"Der Mistkerl hat einen Reservezünder eingebaut! Los, noch mal von vorn, schnell. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir das Kind nicht schaukeln würden."

Die Sekunden verstrichen weiterhin in rasender Geschwindigkeit, gerade wurde die 30er-Marke unterschritten. Ein Kabel wurde gekappt. Die Uhr lief weiter. Noch zehn schnelle Sekunden. Der nächste heisse Draht wurde gekappt, und es war scheinbar der richtige gewesen. Die Uhr blieb bei vier Sekunden stehen.

Völlig verschwitzt und ungläubig darüber, was sie sahen, knieten beide vor der Bombe und wagten nicht zu atmen.

"Haben wir es geschafft?", fragte die Frau daraufhin kaum hörbar, doch dann erhielt sie eine Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Die Uhr lief wieder, dieses Mal in normaler Geschwindigkeit.

Vier.

Drei.

Zwei.

Eins...

_BUMM!_

Der explodierende Sprengsatz riss das Team in den Tod, alle Fenster der Bank zersprangen, die Druckwelle verschob in der Nähe parkende Autos und riss Menschen von den Füssen. Das ganze Gebäude stürzte nur wenige Minuten später ein und begrub alles im Umkreis von zweihundert Metern unter einer dicken Staubschicht. Mehrere Passanten wurden von herunterfallenden Trümmerteilen schwer verletzt, andere lagen bereits blutend und zum Teil reglos am Boden.

Herbeigerufene Feuerwehrleute und die Sanitäter versuchten zu retten, was noch zu retten war, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sich herauskristallisiert, wer Hilfe brauchte und für wen es schon zu spät war.

Die traurige Bilanz sah niederschmetternd aus. Alleine in den letzten sieben Tagen explodierten schon drei Bomben im Grossraum Tokyo; die erste in einem rege benutzten Parkhaus, die zweite in einem Restaurant, die bisher letzte in einer Bank. Bei den Anschlägen waren neben unzähligen Zivilisten auch schon sechs Spezialisten der Bombenentschärfung ums Leben gekommen.

Trotz der heutigen Schreckenstat war die Hoffnung auf ein Ende bei den Menschen gross, doch die Gewissheit, dass es noch lange nicht zu Ende war, war noch grösser.

Weit entfernt vom Ort des Schreckens, am anderen Ende der Stadt, waren die Bomben kein Thema, obwohl im Radio dauernd darüber berichtet wurde.

_"Mehr zu diesem aktuellen und hochexplosiven Thema erfahren Sie in wenigen Minuten. Und nun zum Wetter..."_

Das Gerät war eingeschaltet, doch weder die Besitzer noch deren Kinder schenkten den Worten Gehör, was einzig und allein daran lag, dass sich niemand im selben Raum wie das Radio aufhielt.

Für die Familie Kudo war es ein ruhiger, aber dennoch alles andere als langweiliger Sonntag, den ausnahmslos alle Mitglieder zu schätzen wussten.

Im Wohnzimmer der Villa herrschte eine zum Teil nicht gerade leise, aber trotzdem friedliche Atmosphäre. Während die vierfachen Eltern zusammengekuschelt im Sessel sassen und vor sich hindösten, lümmelte Reika mit einer ihrer Zeitschriften auf dem Sofa herum. Der zehnjährige Shunsaku hatte es sich mit seinem Lieblingsbuch im zweiten Sessel gemütlich gemacht, und Shinichi Jr. und Miyuki sassen vor dem Fernseher und spielten ihr Lieblingsspiel, 'Worms 4 Mayhem'. Der Kampf zwischen ihnen war im Moment noch ausgeglichen, doch schon bald zog die Zehnjährige alle Register und besiegte ihren sechs Jahre älteren Bruder mühelos.

"Mann, das gibt's doch nicht", stöhnte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin und strich sich genervt durch die Haare.

"Ich hab gewonnen!", freute sich Miyuki und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. "Jetzt siehst du alt aus, Grosser."

Shinichi Jr. stand auf und streckte sich.

"Ja, von mir aus. Ich hab keine Lust mehr."

Miyuki sah ihn mit grossen Augen an.

"Was? Du kannst jetzt nicht aufhören, ich bin grad-"

"Ist mir egal."

Dann wandte Shinichi Jr. sich seinem Bruder zu.

"Darf ich?", fragte er und deutete auf das Buch, das neben Shunsaku lag.

"Nur zu."

"Hey!", rief Miyuki total entrüstet.

"Macht bitte nicht so einen Krach", erklang Rans müde Stimme vom Sessel her.

"Es ist Sonntag, und schlafen könnt ihr im Bett", kam die genervte Antwort ihrer jüngeren Tochter zurück.

Ran erwiderte nichts, die Müdigkeit und Trägheit hatte sie wieder eingeholt. Plötzlich aber schreckte sie auf und war hellwach.

"Ach du meine Güte", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. "Wie spät ist es?"

"Halb zwei Uhr", antwortete Shunsaku und gähnte.

"Wir wollten doch um Eins einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."

"Ja, schon", begann Reika müde. "Aber-"

"Aber es schüttet wie aus Eimern, und wir wollen nicht nass werden", beendete Miyuki den Satz ihrer Schwester. "Ausserdem ist es arschkalt."

"Das kann man auch anders und vor allem gepflegter ausdrücken", murmelte Shinichi mit nach wie vor geschlossenen Augen. "Wir können ja immer noch später aufbrechen, Ran. Bei diesem Wetter bringt es nichts, nach draussen zu gehen, es sei denn, man will eine Dusche."

"Woher willst du das denn wissen?", fragte seine Frau und nahm Bezug auf die Tatsache, dass Shinichi gar nichts gesehen hatte.

"Weil die Regentropfen gerade ziemlich laut gegen die Fenster prasseln."

Ran wandte sich dem Fenster zu und erkannte, dass Shinichi Recht hatte. Das unverwechselbare Geräusch des Regens hatte sie bis jetzt gar nicht realisiert.

Miyuki hingegen kümmerte sich nicht um das Wetter, sie hatte ganz anderes im Kopf.

"Mum, wann gibt's Dessert? Ich hab Hunger!"

Die Angesprochene seufzte.

"Nach unserem Sonntagsspaziergang, das haben wir doch so vereinbart."

"Ich hab aber jetzt Hunger! Ausserdem finde ich Spazierengehen spiessig."

Shinichi knurrte.

"Ein bisschen mehr Respekt könntest du deiner Mutter und ihren Vorschlägen schon entgegenbringen, Mädchen."

"Hab doch gar nichts gesagt", maulte Miyuki und startete ein neues Spiel.

Shinichi seufzte leicht verärgert, dann beobachtete er nachdenklich seine zehnjährige Tochter bei ihrem Lieblingshobby.

Miyuki Kudo war mit Abstand die beste Videospielerin der Familie, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass sie auch am meisten vor dem Fernseher anzutreffen war. Es gab schon Zeiten, in der sie in jeder freien Minute ihrem Hobby nachging, manchmal hatte sie sich sogar mitten in der Nacht ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen, um ein paar Stunden zu spielen.

Ihre zwei Brüder, Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku, spielten zwar auch gerne mit der Konsole, aber für sie war es nicht mehr als ein Zwischendurch-Hobby, für ihre einzige Schwester, Reika, war es inzwischen sogar noch weniger als das. Die Sechzehnjährige vertrieb sich ihre Freizeit viel lieber mit dem Schauen von Filmen und das Suchen nach Informationen zu den Schauspielern und den Synchronsprechern.

Im Grossen und Ganzen verstanden sich die vier Geschwister untereinander gut, auch wenn es ganz natürlich war, wenn hin und wieder doch mal die Fetzen flogen. War dies der Fall, schlossen sich meistens jeweils die Jungen und die Mädchen zu einem Team zusammen, aber oft hatten sie das Problem so schnell wieder aus der Welt geschafft, dass Shinichi oder Ran sich gar nicht erst einschalten mussten.

Die Tatsache, dass Reika meistens zu Miyuki hielt, war kein Zufall, wie Shinichi herausgefunden hatte, sondern eher schon eiskalte Berechnung. Doch trotz dieses Umstands liebte Reika ihre kleine Schwester abgöttisch, was nicht nur an ihrer Verwandtschaft lag, sondern auch an Miyukis Geburtszeit. Da Reika ein grosser Filmliebhaber war und sonst auch alles mochte, was mit Film und Fernsehen zu tun hatte, freute sie sich nach wie vor über die Tatsache, dass ihre Schwester genau zur Prime Time das Licht der Welt erblickte. Dafür hatte sie sich bei ihren Eltern überschwenglich bedankt, obwohl diese den Geburtszeitpunkt der jüngeren Zwillinge gar nicht geplant hatten. Gegen Miyukis Geburtszeit kam Reika ihre eigene Zeit, 01:02 nachts, ganz kümmerlich vor.

Ein weiteres Plus, das die Zehnjährige für sich verbuchen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass sie Linkshänderin war. Sie und ihr Bruder Shunsaku waren die einzigen Linkshänder in der Familie, und sie wussten auch, von wem sie das geerbt hatten; Von Shunsaku Kudo Senior, dem Vater ihres Grossvaters Yusaku.

Shunsaku Jr. trug zwar dessen Namen, doch sein Aussehen hatte er eindeutig von Yusaku geerbt, während Miyuki ihrer Grossmutter Yukiko sehr stark ähnelte.

Äusserlich bezogen hatten alle vier Kudo-Kinder Ähnlichkeit mit ihren Eltern oder Grosseltern väterlicherseits, doch charakterlich gab es sehr grosse Unterschiede. Shinichi Jr. war zum Teil sehr frech, doch er konnte oft auch seine liebenswerte Seite zeigen. Genau wie sein Vater Shinichi. Reika und Shunsaku waren zusammen mit ihrer Mutter Ran die mit Abstand ruhigsten und friedlichsten Familienmitglieder, Miyuki dagegen war da anders. Wenn etwas nicht nach ihrem Willen geschah oder ihr jemand nicht Recht gab, konnte sie unverschämt, bockig und zornig werden. Schon oft wollte sie dann alle herumkommandieren, doch das liessen sich weder ihre Geschwister noch ihre Eltern gefallen.

Trotzdem konnte auch sie ein liebenswertes Mädchen sein, das freundlich und anständig war und sich benehmen konnte.

Nur leider nicht heute.

"Dad, spielst du mal mit mir?"

Miyukis barsche Stimme wehte zu ihm hinüber.

"Nein", gab Shinichi zurück und gähnte. "Warum fragst du nicht deine Brüder?"

"Die wollen nicht."

"Und wie kommst du dann darauf, dass ich will?"

Miyuki zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, und wechselte stattdessen zum einzigen Spiel, das man nur alleine spielen konnte. In diesem Moment allerdings ertönte ein lautes Donnergrollen, das das Gewitter ankündigte, welches der Wetterbericht vorausgesagt hatte.

"Mensch, ausgerechnet jetzt", maulte Miyuki. "Kann es nicht ein anderes Mal gewittern?"

"Wir können das Wetter nicht beeinflussen, und das ist auch gut so", sagte Shinichi. "Und da jetzt das Gewitter aufzieht, weisst du ganz genau, was du zu tun hast."

"Jaja, den Kasten zum Fenster hinauswerfen und hoffen, dass er vom Blitz getroffen wird", knurrte Miyuki, beendete das gerade gestartete Spiel und räumte alles weg. "Und was soll ich jetzt mit dem Rest des Tages machen?"

Ran seufzte und setzte sich auf.

"Lies doch mal etwas. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du ständig vor dem Fernseher sitzt, deine Augen können sich ja nie erholen!"

"An Reikas Zeitschriften darf ich ja nicht, und Shinichis und Shunsakus Bücher bekomme ich auch nicht", schmollte Miyuki und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"In der Bibliothek hat es genug Bücher, die Auswahl ist gross genug", sagte Shinichi. "Dort findest du bestimmt etwas, was dich interessiert."

"Ich mag aber nicht..."

"Dann bastle doch etwas, oder zeichne. Du könntest zur Abwechslung auch mal etwas schreiben."

"Mann, Dad, du hörst dich an wie Grossvater, der nervt auch ständig damit."

"Nicht so respektlos, Miyuki!", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Du hast wohl vergessen, was er schon alles für dich getan hat!"

"Dein Vater hat Recht, Kleines", mischte sich nun Ran ins Streitgespräch ein. "Ausserdem scheint mir, dass du in letzter Zeit wenig geschlafen hast. Vielleicht solltest du mal daran denken, den Schlafmangel abzubauen, wäre das ein Vorschlag?"

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich geh ja schon", grummelte Miyuki und stand auf. "Weckt mich, wenn es was zu Essen gibt."

Nach diesen Worten verschwand die Zehnjährige, und Shinichi und Ran sahen sich an. Dann schüttelten sie wortlos den Kopf und machten es sich wieder im Sessel bequem.

"Habt ihr Hunger?", fragte Shinichi daraufhin in die Runde, und die Antwort, die er erhielt, war deutlich.

"Nein."

"Nein."

"Nein. Ihr könnt weiterschlafen", fügte Reika hinzu und grinste.

"Das hatten wir auch vor", murmelte Shinichi und schloss wieder die Augen. "Viel Spass weiterhin beim Lesen."

Es kehrte Ruhe ein, und trotz der kleineren Reibereien, für die allein Miyuki verantwortlich gewesen war, und des nun heftigen Gewitters war es wieder ein ungewöhnlich ruhiger Sonntag. Shinichi hoffte es zwar nicht, doch er ahnte, dass die nächsten Tage ganz anders verlaufen würden, nicht nur was seine Familie, sondern auch was seine Arbeit anging.

Der Detektiv sollte Recht behalten, in beiden Fällen. Denn die Bombe, die am heutigen Tag hochging, war noch lange nicht die letzte gewesen.

**Kapitel 2:**** Familiäre Wortkriege**

Shinichi hatte verloren.

Er hatte alles verloren. Sein Team, sein Domizil, sein Leben. Alles getötet und zerstört.

Dabei hatte er versucht, den drohenden Untergang abzuwenden, er hatte versucht, sichere Orte und Verstecke aufzusuchen, sich irgendwie zu schützen. Doch es hatte nichts gebracht, seine Vorgehensweise nicht, seine Taktik nicht, seine Waffen nicht.

Er, Shinichi Kudo, war von seiner eigenen, zehnjährigen Tochter Miyuki schnell und erbarmungslos fertiggemacht worden.

"Mensch Dad, du bist immer noch grottenschlecht. Bei dir ist wirklich Hopfen und Malz verloren, so jämmerlich hast du schon lange nicht mehr gespielt."

Shinichi bedachte seine Tochter mit einem grimmigen Blick.

"Das liegt nur daran, dass ich auch hin und wieder arbeiten muss, damit ihr was zu Essen habt", entgegnete er leicht sauer, doch Miyuki rollte nur mit den Augen.

"Faule Ausrede."

"Ausserdem kann nicht jeder ein Ass im Videospielen sein", fügte Shinichi hinzu.

Miyuki lachte hohl.

"Stimmt, es muss ja auch noch richtige Loser geben, sonst macht's gar keinen Spass, gegen sie zu spielen", sagte sie und grinste, während ihr Vater das alles andere als lustig fand.

"Werde ja nicht frech, Mädchen!", regte Shinichi sich auf und seufzte dann. "Warum kannst du nicht auch so ruhig wie Shunsaku sein und deine Nase mal in Bücher stecken, anstatt mich zu kritisieren?"

Dabei deutete er auf seinen jüngeren Sohn, der es sich zwischen Shinichi Jr. und Reika auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte und in aller Ruhe ein Buch las.

Miyuki jedoch ignorierte ihren Bruder total, und ihre nächsten Worte zeugten vom Desinteresse, das sie an Shunsakus Vorlieben hatte.

"Bücher finde ich langweilig, voll öde! Ich schaue lieber Filme oder spiele Videospiele, das ist viel lustiger! Aber du verbietest mir ja immer alles, das finde ich echt fies und voll zum kotzen!"

"Ach, und wie war das mit deiner letzten Note in Mathematik?", fragte Shinichi sofort und stemmte die Hände in seine Hüfte.

"Was war daran fies?", fragte seine Tochter zurück, nun ihrerseits wütend.

"Du hast die Prüfung vermasselt, total in den Sand gesetzt!"

Miyuki versuchte sich sofort zu verteidigen.

"Daran ist nur die Lehrerin schuld! Hätte sie uns die Aufgaben besser erklärt, hätte ich auch eine bessere Note geschrieben!"

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf.

"Gib nicht anderen die Schuld für dein Versagen, das ist ein schlechter Charakterzug."

"Aber es war so!"

Shinichi wurde es zu bunt, doch nicht er machte seinem Ärger lautstark Luft, sondern seine Frau Ran, die die ganze Zeit mitgehört hatte und nun Partei ergriff.

"Schluss jetzt! Ende der Diskussion! Miyuki, du weisst ganz genau, dass es bei guten Noten eine Belohnung und bei schlechten eine Bestrafung gibt. Als wir diese Regel aufgestellt haben, seid ihr alle einverstanden gewesen. Ich muss deinem Vater Recht geben, Kleines, so leid es mir tut."

Miyuki war zutiefst beleidigt, sie fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Wütend schmiss sie den Kontroller zu Boden, wodurch sie böse Blicke von ihren Brüdern erntete, und stürmte auf die Tür zu. Kurz davor drehte sie sich jedoch noch mal mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zu Shinichi um.

"Du spielst immer noch grottenschlecht, Dad. Und das wird sich auch nie ändern, weil du ein jämmerlicher Loser bist."

"Miyuki!", tobte Ran. "Komm sofort zurück und entschuldige dich bei deinem Vater!"

"Vergiss es!", schrie die Zehnjährige und verschwand endgültig aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Shinichi steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und seufzte, doch Ran regte sich tödlich über das Verhalten ihrer jüngeren Tochter auf.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", stöhnte sie und warf sich die Haare zurück. "Solche Sprüche, obwohl sie erst zehn Jahre alt ist!"

"Das schreit geradezu nach einer Bestrafung", raunte Shunsaku Shinichi Jr. zu und unterdrückte erfolgreich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln. "Geschieht ihr ganz recht, wenn du mich fragst", ergänzte er noch leiser.

Shinichi, der trotz seines scharfen Gehörs nur den ersten Teil verstanden hatte, war derselben Meinung.

"Und was jetzt?", fragte Ran und sah ihren Ehemann an.

"Fernsehverbot, ganz klar."

"Für wie lange?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und liess seinen Comic, in dem er bis vorhin gelesen hatte, sinken. Dasselbe tat Shunsaku mit seinem Buch, ebenso Reika mit ihrer Zeitschrift.

"Es kommt darauf an, wie sie sich beim Abendessen verhält", antwortete ihr Vater und beendete somit diese Konversation.

Eine Stunde später betrat eine grollende Miyuki die Küche und setzte sich ohne ein Wort an den gedeckten Tisch. Sie ignorierte ihren Vater total und sprach nur, wenn sie etwas gefragt wurde.

Als sich das Gesprächsthema jedoch auf den Streit zwischen ihr und Shinichi zuwandte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihren Standpunkt noch mal zu wiederholen.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, es-"

"Miyuki, lass es", unterbrach Shinichi sie sofort. "Komm mir bitte nicht mit der Ausrede, dass die Lehrerin die Schuld an deinem Versagen trägt."

"Das ist keine Ausrede, es stimmt!"

"Wenn es wirklich so gewesen wäre, hätte dein Bruder ebenfalls eine schlechte Note. Aber wir alle wissen, dass es nicht so ist. Also, was meinst du? Warum hat Shunsaku eine gute Note und du nicht?"

"Weil er ein Streber ist, vielleicht?", fragte Miyuki giftig und brachte mit diesen Worten das Fass zum Überlaufen.

"Das reicht", sagte Shinichi mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldete. "Du kriegst einen Monat Fernsehverbot."

"WAS?"

"Schreien hilft nichts, kleines Fräulein."

"Einen ganzen Monat? Bist du jetzt total beklop-"

"Auch gut. Zwei Monate", sagte Shinichi, dieses Mal mit ruhiger Stimme. "Und jetzt rauf auf dein Zimmer, und wehe, ich treffe dich vor dem Fernseher an. Denn dann werden ganz schnell sechs Monate daraus. Du bist gewarnt, meine Liebe."

Wutentbrannt und mit Tränen in den Augen sprang Miyuki auf, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und bedachte ihren Vater mit einem Blick, der hätte töten können.

"Ich hasse dich!"

Sie stürmte aus der Küche, und kurze Zeit später hörten alle ein lautes Knallen, das eindeutig von Miyukis Zimmertür stammte, die mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen wurde.

Shinichi Jr., Reika und Shunsaku sahen ihren Vater beunruhigt an.

"Bekommen wir auch Fernsehverbot?", fragte der Jüngste zögernd.

Ran übernahm die Beantwortung der Frage.

"Solange ihr euch an die Regeln haltet natürlich nicht."

"Dürfen wir ein bisschen mit der Konsole spielen?", fragte Shunsaku daraufhin.

"Sind die Hausaufgaben gemacht?", fragte Shinichi.

"Ja."

"Für die Prüfungen in dieser Woche gelernt?"

"Ja."

"Dann könnt ihr von mir aus machen, was ihr wollt. Aber bitte in einer erträglichen Lautstärke, ja?"

"Alles klar. Danke!"

Und schon waren die drei aus der Küche verschwunden.

Während Ran aufstand und begann, den Tisch abzuräumen, lehnte Shinichi sich zurück, schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf und seufzte.

"Sie kosten mich eine Menge Nerven, aber sie sind es wert. Es ist nur schade, dass Miyuki so extrem aus der Reihe tanzen muss."

Ran blieb still, weil sie darauf keine Antwort wusste, und widmete sich weiterhin dem schmutzigen Geschirr.

"Mum, brauchst du Hilfe?"

Die Angesprochene sah hoch und erblickte Reika, die bei der Küchentür stand und sie fragend ansah.

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gerne."

"Ich mach den Abwasch, okay?"

"Nur zu."

"Warum spielst du nicht mit deinen Brüdern?", fragte Shinichi ganz erstaunt, und Reika stöhnte genervt auf.

"Die haben mich aus dem Spiel gekickt, weil sie sich zusammengeschlossen und nur auf meine Worms losgegangen sind", antwortete sie und Shinichi wusste sofort, dass sie wieder einmal das beliebte 'Worms 4 Mayhem'-Game spielten.

"Und wer von den beiden hat gewonnen?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Hm."

"Ich war vorhin übrigens kurz bei Miyuki", fuhr Reika fort.

"Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Ran und verstaute eine Schüssel im Schrank.

Reika zögerte.

"Das... wollt ihr nicht hören, glaubt mir", murmelte sie dann.

"So schlimm?", fragte Ran, und Reika schüttelte den Kopf.

"Noch schlimmer." Sie beendete ihren Abwasch und drehte sich um. "Warum hast du sie so hart bestraft, Dad?"

Shinichi bedachte seine Tochter mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er auf ihre Frage antwortete.

"Weil man sich als normaler Mensch seinen Eltern gegenüber anders verhält, nicht so wie sie es getan hat. Man redet nicht so mit den eigenen Eltern, und schon gar nicht mit dem Vater."

"Ihr ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt", versuchte Reika ihre Schwester zu verteidigen, doch sie traf nicht ganz ins Ziel.

"Mag sein, aber auch in einer solchen Situation ist es alles andere als angebracht, mich 'jämmerlicher Loser' zu nennen und mir vorzuwerfen, ich sei bekloppt. Um es mal nüchtern darzustellen."

"Shinichi hat Recht, Reika", warf Ran ein, doch ihre Tochter versuchte es weiterhin.

"Das verstehe ich ja, und ich fand es auch nicht in Ordnung, aber ausgerechnet zwei ganze Monate?"

Shinichi verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Hat Miyuki dich etwa angestiftet, dich bei mir einzuschmeicheln?"

"Nein, hat sie nicht", antwortete Reika wahrheitsgemäss und war froh, dass ihr Vater ihr glaubte. "Ich finde einfach, dass die Strafe zu hart für sie ist. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden, womöglich-"

"Nein, das werde ich nicht", unterbrach Shinichi Reika sofort. "Wenn du willst, kannst du mit ihr reden, sie hört eher auf ihre Schwester als auf mich."

Reika bekam grosse Augen.

"Du meinst, ich-"

"Ja."

Shinichi setzte sich auf und stützte seinen Oberkörper auf dem Tisch ab.

"Treffen wir doch eine Vereinbarung. Wenn Miyuki sich bei Shunsaku und mir entschuldigt, werde ich mir das mit der Bestrafung noch mal überlegen. Richte ihr das bitte so aus."

"Du gibst ihr kein Fernsehverbot?", fragte Reika ganz erstaunt.

"Nicht ganz. Das Verbot bleibt, aber es werden nicht mehr zwei Monate sein, sondern vielleicht nur noch drei Wochen. Es kommt jetzt ganz auf sie an."

"Miyuki muss sich nur bei dir entschuldigen?", fragte Reika zur Sicherheit nach.

"Bei mir und ihrem gleichaltrigen Bruder. Und sie muss versprechen, dass sie sich uns gegenüber höflicher benimmt, damit ein Streit wie der von heute nie wieder vorkommt. Alles klar?"

Reika nickte.

"Werde ich tun. Aber warum soll ausgerechnet ich mit ihr reden?"

Shinichi lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte.

"Ach komm schon. Ich weiss doch, wie sehr du deine Schwester liebst und zu ihr stehst."

Reika wurde vor Verlegenheit rot und hüstelte, dann ging sie auf die Küchentür zu.

"Ich bin dann mal oben."

"Mach's gut", sagte Ran und schaute ihrer Tochter nach.

Für den Rest des Abends liessen sich weder Miyuki noch Reika blicken, was Shinichi nicht wirklich eigenartig fand. Immerhin hatte seine jüngste Tochter einen mächtigen Dickkopf und ihren Stolz, selbst ihrer Schwester gegenüber, und würde deshalb nicht so schnell klein beigeben.

Er hoffte aber, dass Reika es schaffte, Miyuki wenigstens zum Teil zu überzeugen.

Nachdem das Ehepaar ihren männlichen Nachwuchs ins Bett geschickt und nun selbst in diesem lag, war Shinichi ganz in Gedanken versunken, während Ran ein Buch las. Seine Reglosigkeit machte sie jedoch bald stutzig, weswegen sie ihn darauf ansprach.

"Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Shinichi seufzte, ehe er sich ihr zuwandte.

"War ich wirklich zu streng zu Miyuki?"

Ran war erstaunt, doch sie fing sich schnell wieder.

"Nein", sagte sie dann. "Du hast nur die Fakten aufgezählt und sie in die Schranken gewiesen, was auch nötig war."

"Hättest du sie anders bestraft?"

Ran legte ihr Buch zur Seite und kuschelte sich an Shinichis Schulter.

"Nein, hätte ich nicht", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. "Ich werde morgen mit ihr reden, vielleicht lenkt sie dann ein und verhält sich uns gegenüber, wie es sich gehört."

"Hoffen wir es", seufzte Shinichi. "Reika war nie so."

"Bitte vergleiche deine Töchter nicht miteinander, das ist nicht gut."

"Mache ich nicht, aber Miyuki könnte sich trotzdem eine dicke Scheibe von Reika abschneiden. Shunsaku hingegen..."

"Was ist mit dem Kleinen?", fragte Ran ganz erstaunt und fragte sich, was der Junge plötzlich mit dem Gespräch zu tun hatte.

Erneut seufzte Shinichi.

"Shunsaku sieht zwar aus wie mein Vater in Jung, aber zum Glück verhält er sich nicht so wie er."

Ran musste kichern.

"Stimmt, da müssen wir wirklich froh darüber sein. Aber irgendwie komisch ist etwas anderes. Von den älteren Zwillingen ist eindeutig das Mädchen die Ruhige, während es bei den Jüngeren der Junge ist."

"Shunsaku kommt eben mehr nach dir, oder willst du das abstreiten?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte sie und löschte dann das Licht. "Aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt schlafen. Es ist schon spät und du musst morgen wieder früh raus."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Du hast Recht, Ran. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch."

Stille breitete sich aus, und während Ran ziemlich schnell ins Reich der Träume abdriftete, blieb Shinichi noch sehr lange wach. Seine Gedanken wollten nicht zur Ruhe kommen, sie jagten sich und drehten sich im Kreis, so dass er bald nicht mehr wusste, woran er vor einer Minute noch gedacht hatte.

Ausgangspunkt seiner Gedanken war wie vorher schon seine Tochter Miyuki.

Shinichi hoffte, dass sie endlich erkannte, dass sie nicht jeden nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen konnte und dass die Schule sehr wichtig war. Genau wie ihre drei Geschwister war auch sie sehr intelligent, aber sie war auch ziemlich faul und sehr frech. Sogar noch frecher als Shinichi Jr., bei dem Shinichi erst gedacht hatte, dass es gar nicht mehr schlimmer ging.

Doch die Frechheit seines Sohnes basierte nicht auf Demütigung seiner Mitmenschen, sondern eher zum Scherz. Er wusste sich sehr wohl in Gegenwart von Erwachsenen zu benehmen, er zollte seinem Vater Respekt, weil er genau wusste, was er schon alles für sie getan hatte. Auch Reika und sogar Shunsaku taten das, nur Miyuki nicht.

Shinichi wüsste gerne, wieso das so war, doch eine Antwort darauf würde er heute sicher nicht mehr bekommen.

Er gähnte und spürte, dass er endlich die nötige Bettschwere hatte, und drei Minuten später war auch er im Land der Träume.

Shinichi hatte keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend und nervenaufreibend der nächste Tag für ihn werden würde.

**Kapitel 3: ****Spurlos verschwunden**

Die Morgenzeitungen waren voll davon. Erneut war eine Bombe mitten in Tokyo explodiert und hatte Tod, Zerstörung und Verzweiflung hinterlassen. Und wieder starb ein Team von Spezialisten beim Versuch, die Bombe zu entschärfen.

Kopfschüttelnd und seufzend blätterte Shinichi die Zeitungsseite um, um wenigstens etwas Positives an diesem Morgen zu lesen. Doch seine Suche war nicht unbedingt von Erfolg gekrönt, denn das einzige Lustige, was er fand, war die Spalte mit den Witze. Und das fand er deprimierend.

Ran, die sein Seufzen nicht wirklich deuten konnte, fragte nach.

"Was ist denn los?"

Shinichi seufzte erneut, ehe er Auskunft gab. Es nützte ja nichts, wenn man über Sachen, die einen bedrückten, nicht sprach. Nachdem er geendet und einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, trank er seinen Tee aus und stand auf.

"Ich muss gehen, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin."

"Alles klar. Komm gesund wieder zurück, ja?"

Zur Antwort lächelte Shinichi, dann war er auch schon weg.

Eine Viertelstunde später erschienen im Minutentakt die vier Kudo-Kinder und setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch. Die beiden Jungen widmeten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen und beluden ihre Teller grosszügig, während ihre Schwester Reika sich nur mit einem Orangensaft begnügte. Miyuki hingegen tat es ihren Brüdern nach und nahm grosse Bissen, worüber Shinichi Jr. lachte.

"Verschluck dich nicht, Schwesterchen."

"Halt die Klappe."

"Wo ist Dad?", fragte Shunsaku zwischen zwei Bissen und schaute seine Mutter an. "Ist er schon bei der Arbeit?"

"Ja, er hat heute einen anstrengenden Tag", antwortete Ran und trank ihren Tee aus. "Und wenn er zurückkommt, ist er froh, wenn er nicht irgendwelche Streitigkeiten zwischen euch schlichten muss, klar? Tut mir diesen Gefallen, ich bitte euch."

"Ist gut."

Rans Hoffnungen jedoch wurden zum Teil enttäuscht. Shinichi Jr., Reika und Shunsaku hielten sich zwar an die Regeln und verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Abendessen friedlich, Miyuki jedoch tanzte wieder einmal aus der Reihe und maulte die ganze Zeit herum.

Als ihr Vater allerdings kurz nach dem Mittagessen nach Hause zurückkehrte, hatte auch sie zumindest vorübergehend keine schlechte Laune mehr. Sie wich der Sorge, da Shinichi zwar lebendig, jedoch nicht unversehrt zurückgekommen war. Sein Oberarm war einbandagiert, und auch sein Gesicht zeigte deutliche Spuren von Fremdeinwirkung.

Als Ran, die gerade die Küche betrat, ihren Ehemann sah, erschrak sie.

"Shinichi, um Himmels Willen! Was ist denn passiert?"

"Es war nur ein kleines Unglück", sagte Shinichi, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und begann dann die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. "Ich war an dem Ort, wo die letzte Bombe hochging, weil mich Kommissar Megure darum gebeten hatte. Er meinte, dass es nicht der Bombenleger, sondern ein Nachahmungstäter war, und ich sollte diese Vermutung überprüfen."

"Warum musstest du diese Aufgabe übernehmen?", fragte Ran verständnislos, und Shinichi zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls, als ich den Ort etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte, stürzte der Rest des Gebäudes ein und-"

Der Familienvater hüstelte, sprach dann aber nicht mehr weiter. Das musste er auch nicht, da ausnahmslos alle wussten, was dann geschah. Und alle waren daraufhin einverstanden, das Thema zu wechseln.

Reika witterte sofort ihre Chance, scharwenzelte um ihren Vater herum und schaute ihn mit Engelsaugen an.

"Dad? Gehen wir morgen zusammen in die Stadt einkaufen?"

"Oh ja!", rief Shinichi Jr. und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. "Ich muss mir sowieso noch eine CD holen!"

"Und ich ein Buch!", warf Shunsaku ein.

Shinichi seufzte und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um.

"Ran?"

"Ich muss auch in die Stadt."

Das Familienoberhaupt war überzeugt.

"Okay, dann gehen wir."

"Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?"

"Nein."

Ran begnügte sich mit Shinichis schlichter Antwort und ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein. Er würde ja schliesslich schon wissen, was er tat.

Für den Rest des angebrochenen Nachmittages war es in der Villa Kudo ruhig. Kurz vor dem Abendessen war die Stimmung sehr zu Shinichis Verwunderung sogar ausgelassen, doch die Freude sollte nur kurz herrschen. Kaum stellte Ran das Essen auf den Tisch, hatte Miyuki wieder etwas daran auszusetzen, und das passte Shinichi überhaupt nicht.

"Miyuki, jetzt lass mal gut sein, ja? Deine Mutter steht jeden Tag für euch in der Küche und sorgt dafür, dass ihr nicht verhungert, und was machst du? Du beschwerst dich noch darüber!"

Seine jüngste Tochter riss empört den Mund auf, doch noch bevor sie sich darüber mokieren konnte, kam Shinichi ihr zuvor. "Respekt wird in dieser Familie grossgeschrieben, und ich erwarte, dass sich alle daran halten. Und mit alle meine ich auch dich."

"Aber-"

"Nichts aber."

"Dad hat Recht", sagte Shunsaku und traf damit bei seiner gleichaltrigen Schwester einen empfindlichen Nerv. Sie hasste es, wenn jemand nicht gleicher Meinung wie sie war.

"Nein, hat er nicht", giftete sie zurück.

"Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach so mit ihm reden!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Er ist dein Vater, Mensch!"

Miyuki allerdings liessen diese Worte völlig kalt, es war ihr vollkommen egal.

"Ich rede so mit ihm, wie es mir gefällt, und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern können."

Dass bei ihrer Unterhaltung sowohl Shinichi als auch der Rest der Familie zuhören konnten, kümmerte das jüngste Zwillingspaar nicht. Miyuki ging sogar einen Schritt weiter und startete einen verbalen Angriff auf ihren Bruder.

"Nur weil du dich besser mit Dad verstehst, soll ich-"

"Miyuki, bitte. Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun."

"Pah!"

Die Zehnjährige entschloss sich stur, einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie warf Shunsaku jedoch immer wieder Blicke zu, die deutlich sagten: 'Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig.'

Für die nächsten zehn Minuten herrschte Ruhe am Esstisch, einzig die Gläser und das Klappern des Bestecks war zu hören.

Bei Shinichi wuchs schon die Hoffnung, dass für den Rest des Abends diese Ruhe blieb, doch nur zwei Minuten später wurde alles zunichte gemacht. Die Urheberin dafür war wie schon so oft Miyuki. Jetzt regte sie sich über eine kurze, unbewusst hingeworfene Idee ihres Bruders auf, die bei den restlichen Mitgliedern der Familie auf Zustimmung stiess.

"Ach, jetzt tut doch nicht so, das ist eine bescheuerte Idee."

"Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir bemüht Shunsaku sich wenigstens um eine angenehme Familienatmosphäre und sät nicht dauernd Zwietracht."

"Pah. Der Dalmatiner soll seine Klappe halten und sich nicht immer so aufspielen."

"Miyuki, hör sofort auf", knurrte Shinichi und sah sie wütend an.

"Wieso denn?", gab sie giftig zurück.

"Nur weil Shunsaku ein Muttermal auf der Schulter hat, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass du ihm irgendwelche Spitznamen geben kannst. Es ist ein Muttermal, ein einziges, und nicht Hunderte."

"Na und?"

"Nichts na und", regte Shinichi sich auf. "Anscheinend hast du nichts aus deiner Strafe gelernt."

"Das ist mir egal", murrte Miyuki, und Shinichi seufzte.

"Gut, dann ist es dir sicher auch egal, wenn ich dein Fernsehverbot auf drei Monate verlängere."

"Du bist so gemein!", rief Miyuki mit Tränen in den Augen, und stand so schnell auf, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten wegkippte. Sie warf die Gabel auf den Tisch und rannte dann heulend auf ihr Zimmer.

"Scheinbar hat dein gestriges Gespräch mit ihr nichts gebracht", sagte Shinichi Jr. zu seiner Schwester Reika, die seufzte.

"Ja, leider... Aber vielleicht lenkt sie morgen ein."

"Hoffen wir das Beste. Nicht wahr, Shinichi?", fragte Ran und schaute ihren Ehemann direkt an. Dieser nickte nur, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht geschehen würde. So schnell würde seine Tochter sich nicht ändern, da musste schon etwas Grösseres geschehen. Oder ein Wunder. Zumindest blieb die Atmosphäre für den Rest des Abends friedlich und entspannt, so dass sich Shinichi doch noch etwas erholen konnte.

Der nächste Morgen brachte wie erwartet kein Wunder mit sich, dafür aber weitere Spannungen in der Familie. Denn obwohl Miyuki ebenfalls einkaufen wollte, konnte sie es wieder nicht lassen, ihre Geschwister und Eltern noch zu Hause herumkommandieren zu wollen. Shinichi platzte daraufhin der Kragen.

"Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, bleibst du hier! Ich habe deine Faxen echt satt!"

Daraufhin erwiderte Miyuki nichts, obwohl sie grosse Lust hatte, ihrem Vater mal gehörig die Meinung zu sagen.

Die Autofahrt ins benachbarte Stadtviertel verlief ereignislos, doch kaum hatte die Grossfamilie das Einkaufscenter betreten, konnte Miyuki, die plötzlich etwas Bestimmtes gesehen hatte, nicht mehr an sich halten. Ohne ein liebes Wort oder 'Bitte' zu sagen verlangte sie von ihrem Vater, ihr die dunkelblauen Jeans, die sie gesehen hatte, zu kaufen. Shinichi jedoch weigerte sich, und daraufhin beschimpfte Miyuki ihn aufs Übelste.

"Wenn du uns Taschengeld geben würdest, würde ich mir die Jeans ja selber kaufen!", schmollte Miyuki voller Wut. "Aber-"

"Wofür brauchst du Taschengeld? Du bist erst zehn Jahre alt."

Miyuki regte sich sehr darüber auf, doch Shinichi hörte nicht auf sie. "Ihr bekommt doch alles, was ihr braucht. Essen, Kleider, Süssigkeiten, Bücher, Filme, Spiele..."

Miyuki versuchte es zu erklären.

"Ja schon, aber die anderen in meiner Klasse-"

"Die anderen in deiner Klasse haben keinen Einfluss auf unsere Erziehung, kleines Fräulein. Also vergiss die Idee mit dem Taschengeld schnell wieder. Es gibt nichts, und damit basta."

"Aber ich-"

Shinichi schaute sie eindringlich an und seine Stimme war nur noch ein unheilvolles Flüstern.

"Und komm bloss nicht auf den Gedanken, diese Jeans stehlen zu wollen. Denn das wird dir danach sehr leid tun, verlass dich darauf. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

"Ja", grummelte sie und warf ihrem Vater einen Blick voller Verachtung zu.

"Gut", sagte Shinichi und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Ich hasse dich", flüsterte Miyuki, doch Shinichi ignorierte ihre Worte einfach und wandte sich stattdessen den andern zu.

"Am besten teilen wir uns auf, ich will nämlich nicht den ganzen Tag hier bleiben."

"Wie du willst. Wo treffen wir uns wieder?"

"Am besten wieder hier. Sagen wir, in zwei Stunden?"

Ran war damit einverstanden, ebenso die Kinder.

Drei Minuten später konnten die Eltern ihre Einkaufstour in Ruhe beginnen, doch als plötzlich jemand rief, dass eine Bombe in ebendiesem Einkaufscenter gefunden wurde, war es mit der Ruhe schlagartig vorbei. Diese Bombendrohung löste unter den Besuchern eine Massenpanik aus, doch Shinichi liess sich davon nicht anstecken. Trotzdem trommelte auch er so schnell er konnte seine Familie zusammen. Die Kinder waren verängstigt und Ran sehr besorgt, es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie am liebsten wieder zu Hause wäre. Obwohl auch Shinichi nicht mehr ganz wohl in seiner Haut war, bewahrte er einen kühlen Kopf und gab klare Anweisungen.

"Macht, dass ihr hier rauskommt, und zwar schnell! Wir treffen uns beim-"

"Shinichi!", unterbrach Ran ihren Ehemann und sah ihn angsterfüllt an. "Wo ist Miyuki?"

Alle Kudos schauten sich hektisch um, doch keiner entdeckte das zehnjährige Mädchen.

Miyuki war weg. Sie war spurlos verschwunden.

**Kapitel**** 4: Die menschliche Bombe**

Verzweifelt schaute Shinichi sich um. Seine Tochter, sein kleines Mädchen, war verschwunden. Einfach weg.

_Angst ist die grösste Schwäche der Menschheit. Aber auch ihr grösster Verbündeter._

Dumm war nur, dass genau in diesem Moment die Angst dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Menschen wie wild gewordene Tiere einen Weg in die Freiheit suchten. Die Menschenmasse rannte an ihnen vorbei und achtete nicht auf die Familie, die sich ihrerseits ebenfalls nicht um sie kümmerte. Sie hatte ganz anderes im Kopf.

"Wo kann sie denn bloss stecken?", fragte Ran und schaute sich ebenfalls verzweifelt um.

Ihr Ehemann wusste das zwar nicht, dennoch begann er zu sprechen.

"Ran, nimm die Kinder mit und verlass sofort das Gebäude. Ich gehe Miyuki suchen."

"Aber-"

"Kein Aber, geh!"

Obwohl Shinichi sah, dass Ran ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte, folgte sie seinen Worten, wenn auch widerwillig.

"Okay, aber pass bitte auf dich auf."

Shinichi nickte.

"Sobald ich Miyuki gefunden habe, komme ich nach. Ich verspreche es."

"Dad, lass uns nicht allein!"

Shunsaku klammerte sich voller Angst an seinen Vater, der ihn jedoch einigermassen beruhigen konnte.

"Ich lasse euch nicht alleine, natürlich nicht. Aber ich muss mich auch um deine Schwester kümmern und sie zu dir bringen, damit ihr euch wieder streiten könnt."

Obwohl ihre Lage mehr als nur todernst war, musste Shunsaku lächeln.

"Viel Glück, Dad."

Inzwischen hatten die meisten Menschen das Einkaufszentrum verlassen, nur noch ein paar wenige hatten sich verirrt. Die Familie Kudo rannte nun ebenfalls auf den Eingang zu, nur Shinichi blieb dort stehen, wo er war. In dem Moment, in dem er sich umdrehen und einer kleinen Gruppe Menschen entgegenlaufen wollte, wurde er grob zurückgerissen.

"Lasst mich los!"

"Herr Kudo, beruhigen Sie sich!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, befreite sich dann aber aus dem harten Griff und drehte sich um.

"Wer-?"

Dann erkannte er die Männer, die ihn zurückgehalten hatten; Es waren Polizisten, direkte Unterstellte seines Freundes Megure.

"Sie dürfen nicht hier sein, kommen Sie mit!"

"Nein, ich kann nicht! Ich muss-!"

Doch Shinichi war so aufgeregt, dass er sich nicht wirklich auf seine Verteidigung konzentrieren konnte. Ehe er es sich versah, stand er schon draussen gleich neben dem Kommissar, der ihn sofort verbal in die Mangel nahm. Als er auf die Bombe zu sprechen kam, unterbrach ihn Shinichi lautstark.

"Es ist mir egal, was mit diesem Gebäude geschehen könnte! Ich will meine Tochter zurück, verstehen Sie das? Ich will Miyuki zurück! Und deswegen mache ich mich jetzt auf die Suche nach ihr!"

"Aber Shinichi, das geht nicht! Du kannst das nicht tun!"

"Warum nicht?", knurrte der Detektiv, und Kommissar Megure seufzte.

"Weil der Bombenleger dich verlangt hat", sagte er endlich und fuhr gleich fort. "Ich habe mit ihm reden können, verstehst du? Entweder du findest dich bei der Bombe ein, um sie zu entschärfen, oder er jagt das Einkaufszentrum sofort in die Luft."

"Was?", schrie Shinichi.

"Es tut mir leid, aber das waren seine Worte."

"Aber das geht nicht! Ich muss Miyuki suchen, ich kann die Bombe nicht entschärfen!"

"Du musst, wenn du deine Tochter retten willst, denn hier draussen ist sie nicht. Sie muss noch im Gebäude sein."

Shinichi strich sich entnervt und verzweifelt durch die Haare.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dich bitten, den Anweisungen dieses Verbrechers Folge zu leisten. Bitte, Shinichi."

Der Detektiv knurrte laut.

"Na gut. Aber wenn ich meine Tochter nicht wiederkriege oder sie verletzt wird, tragen Sie die Verantwortung."

Megure seufzte.

"Es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

Einer der Experten der Bombenentschärfung trat zu ihnen und schaute den Kommissar fragend an.

"Hat er sich bereit erklärt?"

Shinichi grummelte.

"Ich stehe hier, Sie können mich auch gleich direkt fragen. Die Antwort lautet: Ja."

"Okay, Herr Kudo, hören Sie genau zu..."

In Windeseile erhielt der Familienvater einen Crashkurs in der Bombenentschärfung, dann wurde er mit dem erforderlichen Werkzeug, der Schutzkleidung und einem Funkgerät ausgestattet. Und dann begab er sich ganz alleine in das nun wohl gefährlichste Gebäude in ganz Tokyo.

_Angst ist die grösste Schwäche der Menschheit. Aber auch ihr grösster Verbündeter._

Ob es dieses Mal der Wahrheit entsprach, konnte Shinichi nicht sagen. Er war zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft, jedoch nicht so tief, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Denn die Zeit lief. Und Miyuki war nicht in Sicherheit.

Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg zum Sprengsatz, die laut dem Bombenleger im Fahrstuhlschacht versteckt war. Die Frage war jetzt nur, in welchem Fahrstuhlschacht, in einem grossen Einkaufszentrum gab es schliesslich mehrere.

Shinichi stöhnte genervt auf und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrien. Doch er wusste, dass es weder nützte noch sonst irgendwie hilfreich war. Also ging er einfach weiter und klapperte jeden einzelnen Fahrstuhl ab, bis plötzlich-

"Hilfe! Hilfe! Bitte helft mir! Hilfe!"

Der verzweifelte Schrei jagte Shinichi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, sofort rannte er zu dem Fahrstuhlschacht, aus dem der Hilfeschrei kam. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren die äusseren Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet, so dass er in den Schacht hinein- und auch hinuntersehen konnte. Und was er dann sah, verschlug ihm regelrecht die Sprache.

Er hatte die Bombe gefunden.

Und mit ihr auch seine Tochter Miyuki.

Die Zehnjährige lag rücklings auf dem Dach des Fahrstuhls, der vier Stockwerke unter ihm stehen geblieben war, und war mit Händen und Füssen daran gefesselt.

"Dad! Hilf mir, bitte!"

"Ganz ruhig, Kleines, ich bin ja da."

"Komm ganz schnell!"

Shinichi wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seiner Tochter, doch gerade als er nach dem dicken Drahtseil, das den Fahrstuhl bewegte, greifen wollte, hielt er inne. Ein ganz dünner Draht war mit dem Seil verbunden, und als er ihm mit den Augen folgte, führte sie ihn an eine Konstruktion, die mit einer Stange Dynamit verbunden war. Das Ganze war direkt etwas über ihm an der Wand angebracht. Wäre Shinichi einfach so am Seil heruntergerutscht, hätte die Erschütterung den dünnen Draht noch mehr angespannt und einen kleinen Metallbolzen aus der Haltung beim Sprengstoff gezogen, wodurch das Dynamit entzündet worden wäre.

"Keine Angst, Miyuki, ich komme gleich runter!"

"Dad!"

Eilig durchtrennte Shinichi den Draht, dann konnte er ohne Gefahr am Seil hinunterrutschen. Doch unten sah es noch schlimmer aus als von oben betrachtet, und das, was Shinichi dann sah, liess sein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der Bombenleger hatte sich nicht damit begnügt, seine Tochter einfach zu fesseln und die Bombe neben ihr zu plazieren. Nein, er hatte Miyuki regelrecht an die Bombe angeschlossen.

Sie war eine menschliche Bombe.

Es war ein Problem, dass Miyuki genau neben der Bombe lag, denn da wollte Shinichi sie nie und nimmer haben. Aber was das Schlimmste daran war: Die Lebensfunktion und der Herzschlag seiner Tochter gehörten zum Auslöser der Bombe, der Sprengsatz wurde über die junge Geisel geschaltet. Wenn Miyuki das Bewusstsein verlor, ging die Bombe hoch. Wenn sich ihr Puls rasant beschleunigte, ging sie ebenfalls hoch. Shinichi konnte das Mädchen nicht einfach befreien, ohne sie beide dabei in die Luft zu sprengen. Doch wenn er sich nicht langsam beeilte, geschah das sowieso. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte er sie aus dieser ausweglosen Situation befreien?

Ihm blieben noch fünfzehn Minuten.

Miyuki starrte ihren Vater mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Dad! Bitte hilf mir, bitte."

Er strich ihr beruhigend über die Stirn, jedoch darauf bedacht, die Elektroden, die an ihren Schläfen klebten, nicht zu berühren.

"Ganz ruhig, Kleines, ich bin ja da. Beruhige dich."

"Ich kann nicht!"

"Du wirst es aber müssen", sagte Shinichi, griff nach ihren Händen und drückte sie fest, damit die Zehnjährige nicht versuchte, sich loszureissen. "Wenn du ganz ruhig bleibst, kommen wir hier raus, okay? Bleib einfach ganz ruhig. Schliess die Augen und denk an etwas Schönes, zum Beispiel an unseren letzten Urlaub."

"Der war echt schön...", murmelte Miyuki und schwelgte daraufhin tatsächlich in Erinnerungen.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Shinichi damit, die Bombe genauer zu prüfen, die Einzelheiten seinem Funkpartner zu übermitteln und auf dessen Anraten hin nach und nach die einzelnen Stromkreise lahmzulegen. Miyuki war mucksmäuschenstill, nur hin und wieder musste sie schluchzen. Die Angst zehrte sehr an ihren Nerven und Kräften, und Shinichi spürte das.

"Ich will noch nicht sterben", sagte Miyuki mit zitternder Stimme.

"Niemand wird sterben. Alles wird gut, du wirst schon sehen. Vertrau mir einfach, ja?"

"Okay."

Wieder sprach Shinichi mit seinem Funkpartner und kappte einen Draht nach dem anderen, und jedes Mal, wenn er das tat, zuckte Miyuki zusammen.

"Ich hab Angst."

"Ruhig durchatmen, Miyuki."

"Aber-"

"Du darfst nicht bewusstlos werden, hörst du?"

"Ja. Aber bitte hol mich hier schnell raus."

"Ich bin dran, Kleines, ich bin dran."

"Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch?", fragte Miyuki daraufhin mit ängstlicher Stimme.

Shinichi warf einen Blick auf das Display der Bombe. Noch fünf Minuten. Er musste sich beeilen.

"Nur die Ruhe, wir haben genügend Zeit."

Doch daraufhin begann Shinichi innerlich zu fluchen. An der Bombe waren insgesamt drei Zündleitungen, die zu Miyuki und dem Sprengstoff führten, und sieben Auslöser angebracht, und sechs davon waren Lochvögel. Das verkomplizierte die Situation erheblich. Er wurde langsam unruhig, doch das wollte er seiner Tochter gegenüber auf keinen Fall zeigen. Es reichte schon, wenn sie angespannt war.

Der Countdown zählte stetig rückwärts, die Zeit verrann scheinbar immer schneller. Und Shinichi kam nicht vom Fleck, trotz der Unterstützung von den Bombenexperten.

Noch drei Minuten.

Der Familienvater strich sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. Er war zwar noch nie in einer solchen Situation gewesen, aber er wusste jetzt schon, dass er nie wieder in einer solchen stecken wollte. Es war grauenhaft, es war die reinste Folter. Und alles nur wegen einem Mann, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen ihn, einen Detektiv, bei der Bombe haben wollte. Was für ein Psychopath war das bloss?

"Ist das die Fahrkarte in die Ewigkeit?"

"Nein, Miyuki, das ist es nicht. Ich bringe dich hier raus, versprochen."

"Ehrlich?"

Jetzt musste Shinichi sich eingestehen, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er sein Versprechen halten konnte. Daher beschloss er, seiner Tochter reinen Wein einzuschenken.

"Ich versuche es."

Noch zwei Minuten.

Weitere Drähte wurden gekappt, und jedes Mal zuckte Miyuki leicht zusammen. Die Augen hatte sie fest zugekniffen, sie wollte ihre Situation nicht sehen. Und sie wollte nicht sehen, wie ihr Vater mit ihr litt.

Zwei weitere Drähte wurden durchgeschnitten, und dann stand Shinichi vor der letzten und schwierigsten Entscheidung: Rot oder Blau?

"Dad?"

Miyuki schaute ihn angstvoll an. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"

Shinichi antwortet nicht, und die Zehnjährige wusste, was das hiess. Sie begann zu weinen, sie empfand tiefe Reue für ihr Verhalten. "Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, Dad. Ich hasse dich nicht. Es tut mir so leid."

Ihr Vater antwortete immer noch nicht, obwohl er ihr zuhörte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich auch noch bei Shunsaku, meiner Mum und den anderen entschuldigen. Ich wollte mich nicht wie ein Idiot aufführen. Es tut mir leid."

"Du wirst noch die Gelegenheit bekommen, mit ihnen zu reden", sagte Shinichi daraufhin. "Aber sprich jetzt bitte nicht, ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Miyuki schluchzte noch einmal, doch dann war sie still. Shinichi währenddessen konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden. Rot oder Blau? Blau oder Rot? Was sollte er tun? Sein Funkpartner wusste es auch nicht, er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Welcher Draht war der richtige?

Noch eine Minute.

Rot oder Blau?

Noch dreissig Sekunden.

Blau oder Rot?

Shinichi schwenkte die kleine Zange zwischen den beiden Drähten hin und her und traute sich einfach nicht, einen von ihnen zu durchtrennen. Es könnte ja der Falsche sein...

Noch zehn Sekunden.

Rot oder Blau?

"Verdammter Mist, verdammter."

"Dad?"

Miyukis Stimme zitterte furchtbar und war voller Panik. "Dad!"

Noch fünf Sekunden.

Shinichi schaute seine Tochter traurig lächelnd an.

"Miyuki, es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Dann kappte er den roten Draht.

**Kapitel 5****: Die Farbe der Verbundenheit**

Nichts passierte.

Es gab keine Explosion.

Es gab keine zerrissenen Körper.

Es gab kein Blut.

Und es gab keine Tränen.

Noch nicht.

Miyuki schrie laut, sie hatte Todesangst. Als sie jedoch spürte, dass ihr Vater noch neben ihr kniete und sich an ihren Fesseln zu schaffen machte, verstummte sie und wimmerte nur noch.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Ruhig, Miyuki, ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei, du musst keine Angst mehr haben."

"Dad!"

Die Zehnjährige begann zu hemmungslos weinen und konnte nicht mehr aufhören, auch als Shinichi sie fest in den Arm nahm und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

"Ganz ruhig, meine Kleine, ganz ruhig. Es ist vorbei, hörst du? Es ist alles vorbei. Du bist in Sicherheit."

Nach aussen hin war Shinichi völlig ruhig, doch innerlich war er extrem aufgewühlt. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Weg ins Freie. Weg, zu seiner Familie. Und seiner Tochter ging es genauso.

"Dad? Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu Mama."

"Dann komm, ich bringe dich zu ihr."

Er erhob sich und machte sich mit Miyuki in den Armen auf den Weg.

Während Shinichi im Einkaufszentrum um sein und Miyukis Überleben gekämpft hatte, hatte die Polizei erfolgreich den Bombenleger identifizieren und verhaften können.

Die Familie Kudo bekam nun zusammen mit den anderen Schaulustigen den Verbrecher zu Gesicht, und Ran war froh, dass Shinichi in diesem Augenblick nicht bei ihm war. Er wäre dem Mann direkt an den Hals gesprungen, da war sie sich sicher.

Reika und Shinichi Jr. musterten den Verbrecher voller Abscheu, und Shunsaku starrte voller Wut den Bombenleger an. Dieser Mann hatte seine Schwester und seinen Vater in Gefahr gebracht. Wegen diesem Mann musste seine Schwester Todesqualen erleiden. Für den Zehnjährigen war es ein unerträgliches Gefühl, weswegen er ohne zu Überlegen oder zu Zögern die Hand seiner Mutter abschüttelte und den Mann frontal angriff.

"Shunsaku, nicht!"

Die Rufe seiner Mutter und seiner Geschwister hörte er nicht, in seinem Kopf existierte nur noch ein Gedanke: Rache!

Er stürmte auf den Mann zu und wollte ihn um jeden Preis verletzen und ihm Schmerzen zufügen, wie er Miyuki Schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Der Verbrecher erkannte, was der Junge vorhatte, und befreite sich aus dem Griff der Polizisten. Er wollte Shunsakus Faustschlag abblocken, doch durch eine Verwechslung konnte er das nicht. Shunsaku schlug so hart zu, dass er hörte, wie die Knochen laut knackten.

"Wuah!"

Während der Verbrecher nach hinten taumelte, musste Shunsaku sich gewaltig zusammenreissen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Sein Handgelenk tat höllisch weh, und er war sich ganz sicher, es gebrochen zu haben.

"Wow!"

Shinichi Jr. war stark beeindruckt von seinem kleinen Bruder, ebenso Reika. Ran insgeheim auch, aber das zeigte sie nicht, stattdessen eilte sie auf ihren jüngeren Sohn zu. Ihre älteren Zwillinge klebten dicht an ihren Fersen und beglückwünschten Shunsaku mit heftigem Klopfen auf die Schulter.

"Gut gemacht, Bruderherz!"

"Voll cool!", sagte Reika ebenfalls immer noch beeindruckt und wünschte sich einen ganz kurzen Moment, selber zugeschlagen zu haben. Doch dann schaute sie zum Bombenleger, der nun von den Polizisten abgeführt wurde.

"Los, schafft ihn mir aus den Augen", knurrte Kommissar Megure.

"Haha, was für ein Idiot!", rief Reika und konnte ein schadenfrohes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Auch Shinichi Jr. grinste, während ihre Mutter empört war.

"Reika, bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", sagte Ran wütend, doch ihre Tochter antwortete mit ruhiger und nüchterner Stimme.

"Na, wenn der Blödmann die falsche Faust abwehrt, ist er doch selber schuld. Oder etwa nicht, Mum?"

Da hatte die Sechzehnjährige tatsächlich Recht. Der Bombenleger, der Rechtshänder war und fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass Shunsaku ebenfalls einer war, hatte nie auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass Shunsaku Kudo Linkshänder sein könnte. Er hatte mit der rechten Faust gerechnet, und diesen Fehler spürte er nun deutlich im Gesicht.

Shinichi Jr. währenddessen hob herausfordernd den Kopf und musste trotz der an sich eigentlich noch ernsten Situation breit grinsen.

"Merk dir für die Zukunft eins!", rief er dem Bombenleger zu. "Mein kleiner Bruder kennt seine Rechte ziemlich gut! Und auch seine Linke!"

Reika lachte und stimmte ihrem Bruder zu, doch Ran war darüber überaus entrüstet.

"Sagt mal, spinnt ihr jetzt total?", schnaubte sie und hätte ihnen am liebsten den Hintern versohlt. "Wenn euer Vater das erfährt-"

"Wo bleibt Dad eigentlich?", stellte Reika sofort die Frage und schaffte es so, das Thema zu wechseln. "Die Bombe hat er doch längst entschärft, wo also steckt er?"

Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku schauten sich fragend an, ehe sie durch einen lauten Ruf wieder auf ihre Umgebung aufmerksam wurden.

"Da kommt er!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick verliess Shinichi, der Miyuki auf den Armen trug, das Einkaufszentrum und war sofort von einer grossen Traube Reporter und Fotografen umgeben. Augenblicklich gesellten sich auch zwei Polizisten zum Detektiv und übernahmen die Funktion als seine Leibwächter.

"Lassen Sie uns bitte durch!", riefen sie immer wieder und bahnten sich langsam aber sicher einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge. "Lassen Sie uns bitte durch! Es gibt nichts zu sehen oder zu fotografieren!"

Shinichi indessen ignorierte die Presseleute total, für ihn war im Moment nur seine Tochter wichtig. Miyuki war nach wie vor total verschwitzt, ihr gesamter Körper war von kaltem Angstschweiss überzogen, und sie klammerte sich fest an ihren Vater. Die Anwesenheit der vielen Reporter und sonstigen Menschen war ihr sehr unangenehm, weswegen sie so gut es ging ihr Gesicht versteckte.

"Dad?"

"Schon gut, sie tun dir nichts."

"Shinichi! Miyuki!"

Rans Stimme drang an ihre Ohren. "Miyuki! Shinichi!"

Voller Sorge eilte sie auf Ehemann und Tochter zu und konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als sie beiden gleichzeitig um den Hals fiel. Shinichi setzte Miyuki auf den Boden ab, und während Ran sich voller Hingabe um ihre Tochter kümmerte, zog sich Shinichi die schwere Schutzkleidung aus. Sofort fühlte er sich besser, und als er in die erleichterten und stolzen Gesichter seiner älteren Zwillinge sah, fühlte er sich schon fast wieder richtig gut.

"Na ihr zwei? Alles klar?"

Shinichi Jr. reckte die Daumen.

"Logisch!"

Dann fiel Shinichis Blick auf seinen jüngeren Sohn, der sich nach wie vor das Handgelenk umklammerte und dessen Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war.

"Shunsaku, Junge, was ist denn los?"

Nicht der Angesprochene begann zu erzählen, sondern Reika.

"Das war so cool, Dad, das hättest du sehen sollen! Shunsaku hat-"

Doch daraufhin fing sie Rans mahnenden Blick auf und verstummte kurz. "Ich erzähle es dir ein anderes Mal", fügte Reika dann ihren Worten hinzu und grinste. "Du kannst jedenfalls stolz auf ihn sein."

"Das bin ich, Reika, das bin ich", sagte Shinichi und musterte dann Shunsakus Handgelenk. "Das hier sieht aber nicht gut aus..."

"Ist es gebrochen?", fragte Shunsaku und biss die Zähne vor Schmerz zusammen, als Shinichi ganz kurz und sanft auf eine bestimmte Stelle drückte. "Aua."

"Entschuldige, aber es musste sein", sagte Shinichi und konnte dann seinen Sohn beruhigen. "Dein Handgelenk ist zwar nicht gebrochen, aber verstaucht. Wir sollten es schienen lassen."

"Dieser Meinung bin ich auch", sagte Ran und richtete sich leicht auf. "Und über diese Sache reden wir noch, Shunsaku."

Der Junge jedoch achtete nicht auf seine Mutter, er hatte nur Augen für seine gleichaltrige Schwester. Miyuki fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich, als nicht nur Shunsaku, sondern auch Reika und Shinichi Jr. sie mitleidig, aber auch interessiert musterten.

"Hallo Leute", sagte sie leise, ehe in ihr auf einen Schlag alle Dämme brachen und sie ihren Geschwistern weinend um den Hals fiel. Miyuki entschuldigte sich voller Reue für ihr freches Verhalten und die Beleidigungen, die sie ihnen in letzter Zeit an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Reika verzieh ihr sofort, und auch Shinichi Jr. und Shunsaku taten das.

Miyuki war schliesslich ihre Schwester, sie konnten gar nicht anders.

Shinichi, ihr Vater,. hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass der Zusammenhalt in der Familie sehr wichtig wäre, und dass davon sogar Menschenleben abhängen könnten. Die jüngeren Zwillinge hatten es nie verstanden, doch am heutigen Tag fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Shinichi hatte vollkommen Recht.

Der Familienvater und Ran standen daneben und wohnten dem Anblick glücklich und zufrieden bei. Schon so lange hatten sie sich gewünscht, dass Miyuki eine Kehrtwende machen würde, und endlich war es soweit.

Nachdem die Zehnjährige sich von den Umarmungen ihrer Geschwister gelöst hatte, suchte sie wieder die Nähe ihres Vaters und bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich ein Notarzt zu ihnen durchkämpfte. Shinichi wusste sofort, was er wollte.

"Möchtest du ins Krankenhaus, Miyuki?"

"Nein, ich will bei dir bleiben", nuschelte sie und klang auf einmal sehr schwach.

Der Notarzt war damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden, doch gegen Shinichis Wort oder das seiner Tochter konnte er nichts unternehmen. Der junge Familienvater jedoch machte ihm symbolisch ein Friedensangebot.

"Ich kümmere mich um sie."

"Dann bestehe ich darauf, Ihre Tochter zumindest kurz zu untersuchen, um schwerere Verletzungen auszuschliessen."

"Gut."

Die Untersuchung, die der Notarzt im Krankenwagen durchführte, war schnell vorbei, und der Befund beruhigte alle Familienmitglieder. Miyuki erlitt nur leichte Abschürfungen an Hand- und Fussgelenken, aber diese würden keinerlei Narben oder sonstige Spuren hinterlassen. Körperlich würde das Mädchen also schnell wieder auf dem Damm sein, und Shinichi war sehr froh darüber.

Was anschliessend geschah, drang nur noch bruchstückhaft in Miyukis Bewusstsein ein. Die Fahrt nach Hause war beendet, kaum hatten sie sie begonnen, und scheinbar schon im nächsten Augenblick lag sie im Schlafanzug im Bett, während Shinichi bei ihr war und auf der Bettkante sass.

Miyuki hielt ihren Vater fest umklammert, sie erwiderte jedoch nichts auf seine beruhigenden Worte hin und genoss es einfach nur, seine Nähe und seinen regelmässigen Herzschlag zu spüren.

"Miyuki, ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust", sagte Shinichi plötzlich und holte seine Tochter mit diesen Worten aus ihren Gedanken.

"Was für einen?", fragte sie und war ehrlich interessiert an der Antwort.

"Schau", sagte Shinichi und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das kleine Familienfoto, das in jedem bewohnten Zimmer in der Villa Kudo zu finden war. Miyuki schaute ihren Vater fragend an, sagte jedoch nichts. "Vielleicht ist es der falsche Zeitpunkt, dich darum zu bitten, aber womöglich habe ich morgen keine Gelegenheit dazu."

"Um was geht's?", fragte Miyuki und strich sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr Vater um den heissen Brei herumredete.

Shinichi räusperte sich, dann begann er zu sprechen.

"Bitte verhalte dich deiner Familie gegenüber etwas respektvoller, als du es bisher getan hast, okay? Du hast mit deinem Verhalten nämlich keine Sympathien auf dich gezogen, und du hast die anderen damit sehr verletzt. Mich eingeschlossen."

Miyuki schaute ihren Vater an, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

"Ich weiss", murmelte sie und senkte dann den Blick. "Ich weiss das."

"Deine Geschwister haben dir zwar verziehen, aber ich weiss nicht, wie sie reagieren werden, wenn du erneut so unausstehlich zu ihnen sein wirst."

"Das wird nicht vorkommen, das verspreche ich", sagte Miyuki und ihre Stimme war ernst. Sie hatte nun eingesehen, wie eklig sie zu ihrer Familie war, und sie hatte erkannt, dass sie sie trotz ihrer Fehltritte und ihrem Fehlverhalten noch immer liebte. Sie durfte diese Liebe und das Vertrauen nicht mehr ausnutzen. Das hatte sie jetzt verstanden, und es tat ihr sehr leid. "Ich werde mich bessern."

Shinichi lächelte sie an.

"Danke."

Miyuki hatte schon wieder ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr Vater hatte sich gerade bei ihr bedankt, obwohl er allen Grund hätte, auf sie mächtig wütend zu sein. Der Zehnjährigen stiegen wieder Tränen in die Augen. Sie war in eine wunderbare Familie hineingeboren worden, in der sich immer alle um sie gekümmert hatten. Aber sie war immer vollkommen eklig und fies zu ihnen gewesen... Warum hatte sie das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? Warum musste erst so etwas Schreckliches wie ein Bombenanschlag geschehen, damit ihr die Augen geöffnet wurden?

Miyuki wusste es nicht.

Sie begann zu schluchzen, dann weinte sie bittere Tränen. Ihr tat es noch immer schrecklich leid, wie sie mit ihren Geschwistern und besonders mit ihrem Vater umgesprungen war, ihr Verhalten konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Shinichi, der sie immer noch fest umarmte und an sich drückte, wusste, dass Miyuki nicht mehr das freche Mädchen war, das dem Vater den Tod an den Hals wünschte. Sie war nur noch ein total verängstigtes, zehnjähriges Mädchen, das dringend die Nähe ihrer Familie benötigte.

Im Zimmer breitete sich die Stille aus, und während Miyuki immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen auf ihre Hände starrte, spielte Shinichi in Gedanken verloren mit seinem Ehering. Bei den nächsten Worten seiner Tochter jedoch schaute er hoch.

"Dad? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Was denn?"

Miyuki zögerte ganz kurz, doch dann stellte sie doch noch die Fragen.

"Warum hast du den roten Draht durchtrennt, Dad? Warum nicht den blauen?"

"Weil ich es nicht konnte", antwortete Shinichi, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte. "Und ich wollte es auch nicht."

"Aber warum? Ich verstehe nicht..."

"Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist Hellgrün, aber ich weiss, dass du auch Blau sehr magst", erklärte Shinichi geduldig. "Deine Schwester Reika hingegen..."

"Ich weiss, sie liebt Blau, aber-"

"Sie mag auch Grün", sagte ihr Vater. "Verstehst du? Nicht nur, dass ihr Schwestern seid, auch mit euren Farbvorlieben seid ihr verbunden. Ihr beide mögt oder liebt die Farbe Blau, und deswegen... habe ich den roten Draht durchgeschnitten."

Miyuki sah ihren Vater mit grossen Augen an. Er konnte und wollte also die Verbindung zwischen ihr und Reika nicht trennen... Wow, das hätte sie nicht erwartet. Sie begann zu schluchzen, dann klammerte sie sich wieder an Shinichi und schwor sich, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Shinichi blieb so lange bei ihr sitzen, bis Miyuki vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war, dann legte er sie sanft zurück und zog die Bettdecke hoch.

"Schlaf gut, meine Kleine", flüsterte er und strich ist kurz über die Wange. "Es wird schon alles wieder, und du kommst auch wieder auf die Beine. Ich verspreche dir, dass du nie wieder in eine derartige Situation kommst."

Die Zehnjährige hatte die Worte nicht mitbekommen, sie schlief tief und fest. Shinichis Gedanken schweiften in die Ferne, plötzlich spukte ein Satz in seinem Kopf herum, den er irgendwo mal aufgeschnappt hatte.

_"Die Menschheit zerstört sich eines Tages selbst."_

Es war ein kurzer Satz, und doch war er so voller Wahrheit.

Shinichi wusste, dass es wahr war. Eines Tages würde sich die Menschheit selber vernichten, und niemand konnte das verhindern. Absolut niemand.

Der junge Detektiv seufzte, dann stand er auf und verliess leise Miyukis Zimmer. Über die Menschheit und ihren Hang zur Selbstzerstörung konnte er sich auch am nächsten Tag noch Gedanken machen. Jetzt aber würde er sich erst mal schlafen legen und sich so gut es ging vom heutigen, ereignisreichen Tag erholen.

Er wusste, dass seine Frau Ran ihm dabei helfen würde, wieder in den normalen Alltagstrott hineinzukommen, sie würde ihn dabei hundertprozentig unterstützen.

Dann lächelte Shinichi und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sofern es als ein Mitglied der Kudo-Familie überhaupt möglich war, einen normalen Alltag zu erleben...

Shinichi kannte es aus seiner Vergangenheit. Nie hatte er einen normalen, 08/15-Alltag erlebt, nie hatte er seine Zeit wie ein hundsgewöhnlicher Mensch verbringen können, obwohl er sich das schon oft gewünscht hatte. Doch ob sich das eines Tages ändern würde? Shinichi bezweifelte es stark. Nicht bei ihm, und nicht bei seiner Arbeit.

Und auf jeden Fall nicht bei seiner Familie, die immer für eine Überraschung gut war...

**Kapitel**** 6: Ungewöhnliche Familienaktivitäten**

Seit der nervenaufreibenden Sache mit der Bombe im Einkaufscenter waren inzwischen schon zwei Wochen vergangen. Vierzehn Tage, in denen Shinichi ein offenes Ohr für die Ängste und Sorgen seiner Familie gehabt hatte. Vierzehn Tage, in denen sie versuchten, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Und vierzehn Tage, in denen Miyuki Kudo nach ihrer Rückkehr in ihr Zuhause, und nachdem sie erfahren hatte, warum Shinichi den roten Draht durchgeschnitten hatte, kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen hatte.

Die meiste Zeit über blieb sie auf ihrem Zimmer und erschien nur sehr unregelmässig zum Essen. Shinichi und Ran brachten ihr abwechselnd etwas hoch, doch in ein Gespräch konnten sie die Zehnjährige nie verwickeln. Ihre Eltern hatten diese Entwicklung besorgt mitverfolgt, doch etwas dagegen tun konnten sie nicht. Sie konnten nur dafür sorgen, dass Miyuki in Ruhe gelassen wurde und Zeit bekam, um sich vom traumatischen Schock zu erholen. Irgendwann, wenn die Zeit reif war, würde sie von selbst wieder zu ihnen kommen.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika hatten sich sehr schnell wieder in ihren normalen Alltag eingelebt, ebenso ihr Bruder Shunsaku, der jedoch noch immer einen Schiene am Unterarm trug. Sein Handgelenk war noch nicht wieder ganz verheilt, doch das machte dem Zehnjährigen nichts aus. Die Armschiene war für ihn ein Symbol, dass er ein echter Kudo war, der seine Rechte, oder eben Linke, sehr gut kannte. Shunsaku brüstete sich geradezu mit seinem Handicap, nun mit der rechten Hand schreiben zu müssen, und das konnte er erstaunlich gut. Er sagte dauernd, dass er sich antrainieren würde, auch mit der rechten Hand schön und vor allem schnell schreiben zu können, doch so wirklich ernst meinte er es nicht, und Shinichi wusste das.

Als der Familienvater erfahren hatte, warum Shunsaku sich verletzt hatte, hatte Shinichi sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegen können, während Ran hingegen es überhaupt nicht lustig gefunden hatte.

"Das sind eindeutig die Kudo-Gene", hatte sie gesagt, während Shinichi mit den Augen gerollt hatte.

"Ja klar. Es war ja auch immer ich, der Schreibtische und Wände mit nur einem Schlag kaputtgehauen hat, was?"

Daraufhin hatte Ran keine Antwort gegeben, weil sie genau wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Ihr Schweigen jedoch löste unter den Kindern lautes Gelächter aus.

Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages spielten Reika und Shinichi Jr. gegeneinander Videospiele, während Shunsaku dabeisass und sie abwechselnd anfeuerte. Ran sass auf dem Sofa und las in einer Zeitschrift, während Shinichi draussen in der Eingangshalle telefonierte. Als er später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, liess er sich neben Ran fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Ehefrau wusste sofort, dass die Nachrichten, die er erhalten hatte, nicht unbedingt gut waren.

"Was ist los? Was hat Kommissar Megure gesagt?"

"Dass unser Bombenleger wortwörtlich Leichen im Keller hat. Beziehungsweise hatte."

"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Ran verwirrt und schaute ihn an.

Shinichi senkte die Stimme, damit die Kinder nicht mitbekamen, worüber sie sprachen, und schaute seiner Frau direkt in die Augen.

"Der verfluchte Mistkerl hat es getestet, Ran", sagte er. "Er hatte gleich mehrere menschliche Bomben gebaut, es mussten insgesamt fünf Menschen dran glauben."

"Fünf?", flüsterte Ran mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Alles Mädchen, zwei davon sogar in Miyukis Alter."

"Oh mein Gott."

Ran konnte nicht glauben, was Shinichi da gerade erzählt hatte. Es war unglaublich und einfach nur grausam. Fünf Menschen mussten ihr Leben für diesen Irren lassen. Und ihre eigene Tochter wäre beinahe das sechste Opfer geworden...

"Aber weisst du, was auch schlimm ist?", fragte Shinichi weiter und senkte seine Stimme noch mehr.

"Was?"

"Sein nächstes Ziel wäre ein Krankenhaus gewesen."

Ran schaute ihren Ehemann fassungslos an. Eine Bank oder ein Einkaufszentrum hatte man problemlos evakuieren können, aber nicht ein Krankenhaus, geschweige denn eine Intensivstation.

"Das ist also aus den verschwundenen Mädchen geworden", murmelte Ran, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Das ist furchtbar. Die armen Eltern... Zum Glück haben wir unsere Tochter noch."

"Ja... Apropos Miyuki", sagte Shinichi nur. "Ich gehe mal zu ihr hoch."

Fünf Minuten später betrat er das Zimmer seiner Tochter, nachdem er leise geklopft hatte. Miyuki lag in ihrem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch Shinichi wusste es besser. Seine Tochter schlief nicht, obwohl sie so tat als ob. Er sprach sie gleich an, seine Stimme war beruhigend und ohne anklagend zu klingen.

"Du kannst mich nicht veräppeln, Kleines."

Miyuki schlug die Augen auf, doch sie regte sich nicht. Shinichi warf währenddessen einen Blick auf ihr Nachttischchen, auf dem noch der Teller mit dem längst kalten Mittagessen stand. "Hast du keinen Hunger? Du hast heute noch nichts gegessen."

"Ich mag nicht", murmelte sie nur.

"Aber du musst essen, das weisst du. Oder willst du krank werden?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort.

Seufzend setzte Shinichi sich auf die Bettkante und legte seine Hand auf Miyukis Schulter. "Dreh dich zu mir um, bitte."

Als Miyuki ihrem Vater gehorchte und sich zu ihm umdrehte, rutschte ein Buch vom Bett und fiel zu Boden. Shinichi bückte sich und hob es hoch, dann erkannte er, dass es eines der Bücher von Shunsaku war. Er schaute seine Tochter an.

"Du hast Shunsakus Buch?"

"Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob ich es ausleihen kann. Er kriegt es morgen zurück."

"Hast du es fertig gelesen?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Schaffst du es bis morgen?"

"Nein, es sei denn, ich lese die ganze Nacht."

"Erstens: Das kommt nicht in Frage. Und zweitens... warum willst du es dann morgen zurückgeben?"

Miyuki sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich wieder ausschimpfen-"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte Shinichi und seufzte. "Hör mal, Miyuki. Wenn du mehr Zeit zum Lesen brauchst, bekommst du die auch. Ich kann sonst mit Shunsaku reden, aber ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher, dass du es so lange behalten kannst, bis du es fertig gelesen hast."

"Danke."

"Apropos Shunsaku...", begann Shinichi und räusperte sich. "Als du gestern zum Abendessen runtergekommen bist, hast du immer wieder zu seiner Armschiene geschielt", sagte er, schaute sie jedoch nicht an. "Du hast ein paar Mal den Mund geöffnet und wolltest etwas sagen, aber das hast du nicht getan. Warum nicht?"

Miyuki holte Luft und öffnete den Mund, doch sie sagte nichts. Schon wieder.

Shinichi half ihr.

"Du wolltest ihn doch sicher fragen, was er gemacht hat, nicht wahr?"

Seine Tochter wich seinem Blick aus und nickte.

"Nun... er hat sich sein Handgelenk stark verstaucht. Und zwar wegen dir."

Miyuki sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Wirklich? Warum?"

Shinichi lächelte, dann begann er zu erzählen. Am Ende seiner Ausführungen jedoch war Miyuki nicht belustigt oder froh über diesen Grund, nein. Sie brach in Tränen aus.

Und wieder lag es einzig und allein an ihm, seine Tochter zu trösten und ihr Mut zuzusprechen, doch er machte es gerne. Er war ja schliesslich ihr Vater, und als solcher kümmerte er sich um seine Kinder.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Dein Bruder findet es cool, und deine anderen Geschwister ebenfalls. Die Begeisterung deiner Mutter hingegen hält sich in Grenzen..."

Miyuki musste lächeln, obwohl sie es gar nicht wollte.

"Danke, Dad. Für alles."

"Schon gut."

"Ich mache dir ein Angebot", sagte Shinichi nach fünfminütigem Schweigen und sah seiner Tochter direkt in die Augen. " Deine Mutter und ich haben beschlossen, dein Fernsehverbot aufzuheben."

Miyuki sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Was? Echt?"

"Ja, echt. Aber im Gegenzug möchten wir, dass du runterkommst, wieder isst und dich vor allem wieder am Familienleben beteiligst."

Die Zehnjährige musste keine Sekunde lang überlegen.

"Einverstanden! Aber ich hab wirklich kein Fernsehverbot mehr? Ehrlich?"

Shinichi lächelte.

"Ehrlich. Ich beziehungsweise wir sind ja keine Unmenschen, und nach dem, was passiert ist und du durchmachen musstest... Es tut mir leid."

Er sprach nicht weiter, und das war auch nicht nötig. Er stand auf. "Es wird bald Abendessen geben, und ich erwarte, dass du dabei bist. Okay?"

"Alles klar. Bis später."

Shinichi verliess das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. In Gedanken war er zwei Wochen in der Vergangenheit, beim Bombenanschlag. Er hatte seiner Tochter eigentlich noch sagen wollen, dass es pures Glück war und er nur den richtigen Draht erraten hatte, aber das erzählte er wohl besser nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. Dann lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und Zukunft. Shinichi war sich sicher, dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde. Der erste Schritt dafür war schliesslich schon getan.

Eine halbe Woche später war die traurige und verstörte Miyuki verschwunden, die Familie Kudo hatte das fröhliche, zehnjährige Mädchen wieder. Sie vertrug sich nun bestens mit ihren Geschwistern und ihren Eltern und bereitete ihnen keine Sorgen mehr. Trotzdem hatte sie es nach wie vor faustdick hinter den Ohren, doch ihre Fähigkeiten wandte sie nun nicht mehr gegen die Familie.

Als kleines Dankeschön hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihrem Vater bei etwas ganz Bestimmten zu helfen; Sie gab ihm wertvolle Tipps und weihte Shinichi in die Kunst des Videospielens ein. Nach einigen Stunden intensiven Trainings wagte er, gegen seinen älteren Sohn anzutreten. Shinichi Jr. war nach Miyuki der zweitbeste Spieler in der Familie, und diesen Platz verteidigte er immer wieder voller Ernst.

Die restlichen Mitglieder wussten nicht, dass Shinichi und Miyuki heimlich miteinander trainiert hatten, und waren dementsprechend überrascht von seinem ungewöhnlichen Wunsch.

"Willst du das wirklich, Dad?", fragte Shinichi Jr. voller Zweifel. "Du weisst aber schon, dass das in einer beschämenden Niederlage für dich endet, oder?"

"Wir werden sehen, Junge, wir werden sehen."

Shinichi lächelte siegessicher, und sein Sohn hatte plötzlich ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Die Art seines Vaters war ihm nicht geheuer, sogar richtiggehend unheimlich. Er ahnte, dass er das heutige Duell nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen durfte. Und tatsächlich...

Am Anfang hatte Shinichi etwas Schwierigkeiten, den Anschluss zu finden, immerhin hatte er bisher nur mit Miyuki gespielt. Ihr Stil ist ein gänzlich anderer als der seines Sohnes, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte Shinichi die Kurve gekriegt. Plötzlich war es ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, und dann geschah das Unglaubliche.

"Ja! Gewonnen! Ja!"

Shinichi sprang auf und freute sich wie ein Kind über ein riesiges Geschenk.

Shinichi Jr., Reika und Shunsaku sahen sich an, alle hatten denselben Gedanken, Ran sprach ihn aus.

"Das war nur Glück."

"Finde ich auch", sagte Shunsaku.

"Wir auch", fügten Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor hinzu.

Miyuki grinste breit und sagte kein Wort. Sie wusste, dass es kein Glück war. Na ja, vielleicht doch, aber nur ein bisschen.

"Gleich noch mal!", forderte Shinichi immer noch voller Freude.

"Ich will Revanche", sagte Shinichi Jr. "Und glaub mir, dieses Mal gebe ich alles."

"Okay!"

In der nächsten Runde verlor Shinichi, beim dritten Duell jedoch gewann er wieder. Zwei Siege an einem Abend, das genügte dem Familienvater. Zumindest vorerst.

Reika und Shunsaku konnten es immer noch nicht ganz glauben, Ran war ebenfalls fassungslos, doch als sich Miyuki zu Wort meldete, ahnten sie, was Sache war. Die Zehnjährige lachte und reckte beide Daumen.

"Gut gemacht, Dad!"

Shinichi Jr. verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Aha, daher weht der Wind also", sagte er, doch er vertiefte das Thema nicht weiter. Insgeheim freute er sich für seinen Vater, der endlich auch mal ein Glücksgefühl beim Videospielen verspüren konnte.

Ran hatte dem Ganzen lachend zugesehen, sie war nun felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass dieses bombige Kapitel ihres Lebens vorbei war.

Die restlichen Mitglieder stimmten nun in ihr Lachen ein, es herrschte eine entspannte und fröhliche Atmosphäre. Sie alle hatten den gleichen Gedanken wie Ran.

"Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende!", rief Shunsaku und lachte wieder, bevor er brüderlich seine Schwester umarmte.

_Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende._

Das war das Motto dieses Lebensabschnitts. Und es galt für alle Kudos, vom ältesten Familienmitglied bis zum jüngsten. Restlos alle hofften, nie wieder mit Bomben zu tun haben zu müssen, und das Schicksal meinte es diesbezüglich gut mit ihnen.

Zumindest fast, aber das war eine gänzlich andere Geschichte...

Owari

31.12.10 00:00 29


End file.
